


Stupid Cat

by ReSolivagant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nekoma, Smut, Training Camp, you are the captain of the girl's volleyball team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: Nekoma's Captains troubled relationship. But as much as you say to hate each other... well there is something that the other doesn't know.





	1. Troubled Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, hope you like this short 2 chapter story.
> 
> Have fun in training camp!! And don't get on Kuroo's nerves, even if you like it.
> 
> Come with me as I abuse the word STUPID!

 

 

 

You had to fetch him out of his stupid gym, wearing his sweaty clothes, over his sexy as hell stupid body, and that stupid grin on his perfectly stupid face, and lets not even start on the stupid bedhead. But obviously, you would never be that stupid to tell him how much you liked him. No. No. No. Never.

Cursing because the coaches asked you to get him for the meeting they were having with the two of you. _Why can this asshole be on time for once?_

"Why did they have to send you to get me?". Looking annoyed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Don’t be ungrateful, I asked the same to the coaches, but if you don't hurry your ass up they will get mad" you copied his pose. "Don't you go ruining this for our teams Kuroo”. Eyebrows narrowing.

"I would never do a thing to hurt my team, so stop bickering and get moving, Captain." He started walking to the entrance of the buildings, you sighed trying to calm your attitude and followed him.

Both the boys and girls team's captains were summoned to discuss the upcoming training camp. You were meeting with the usual teams, and a new one for you, Karasuno, who apparently their Coach was acquainted with Coach Nekomata. It was a big deal because both boys and girls were attending together, a lot more of space, food, and chaperones needed. As Captains, you were responsible for keeping your teams in check. "We ask that you work together as leaders." Your coach asked trying to sound convincing. Everybody knew the relationship between the both of you, always bickering, always fighting, neither giving up. "We know you two have a very competitive relationship, but we ask for you to lower the notch a little since both of you are representing our school. Do you think you can do that?".

You were about to start talking when a certain bedhead beat you to it.

"You can be sure of that Coach, I bet [surname] thinks the same as me, we will behave and do our best as team mates." You glared at him confused "right [surname]?"

“Yes of course.” you responded. Leaving your Coaches somewhat happy now that you have compromised verbally.

“What was that for?” you asked as you followed him exiting the office, “you acting so nice?”.

“I'm always this kind, well not to you." Stopping his step.

And you wish you could grab him and throw him directly into the wall, but yeah you had to behave. Stupid rules.

“They just wanted us to agree in front of them to behave, not like they actually believe us, but at least they're not gonna be on our backs the entire time,” and then he turned to face you “but don’t be thinking we are friends now and that I'm gonna help you with your team”, he pointed his long finger at you.

You pouted, “I would never expect that from you, in fact,” you stopped next to him before walking away, “I would never want that from you.” You left leaving him behind, and you could hear him scream

“This is my favorite, when you leave so I don’t have to talk to you”. _And I can comfortably ogle your ass._

 

 

You don’t even remember when the matter began, but as soon as you guys crossed words his scheming personality clashed with yours. He seemed annoyed by you, so you kept on going until it became like this. But you always knew, since the first time you looked at him, no matter how annoying he was, you liked him, a lot. Eyes as black as his messy hair, handsome, tall and the taunting voice he always had made your skin shivered, he was brilliant, and when he played he looked so beautiful, and you felt so stupid your heart would clench whenever you heard his dumb laugh. For you it was cute. Genuinely you always recognized him as your worthiest opponent.

He was sure you had some written plan for every day. You got under his skin so easily, your frank laugh, seeing you walk through the hall with a different guy almost every day. You seriously pissed him off, with the way you swayed your hips under your short skirt. You were so annoying with your beautiful face entering class every morning and your gorgeous ass sitting in front of him. And every time you fixed your hair running your fingers through it, he could smell the scent escaping from your locks, it was enchanting, and sometimes he had to excuse himself to the restroom because he was scared of how much he wanted to feel your hair, feel you.

He had to hear you all day talking to Hamasaki, the guy next to you, who was more than happy to hear you out. What an idiot. He wanted to scream or run out of class every time you chuckled at _Hamasaki-Kun_ as you stupidly called the blonde guy.

He was even more annoyed by how he felt relieved Hamasaki had a girlfriend, so you talking to him will lead to nothing, if he had a relationship.

You seriously had to stop getting on his nerves. Being in his mind as much as you were. Was this part of your plan too? To take over his time this way, because you kept on appearing more and more. And he didn’t know why you always made him feel so stupid, so he hid this fact by getting pissed at you. Torture had a name; yours.

 

 

The first day of camp officially began gathering all the teams at the gym, you greeted the familiar faces, and then the new team introduced themselves, both Karasuno’s Captains seemed nice, especially the boy’s, he was handsome with an amazing physique that your teammates quickly pointed out.

“We are having a Captains meeting.” Kuroo came to you while you were helping your manager with towels. You had to decide the games and talk to the Coaches.

“Hey hey hey! I think you get prettier every time [surname].” Fukurodani’s captain told you as soon as you stood beside him.

“And I think you get louder Bokuto.” You said smiling at him.

“Thanks!!” He replied patting your back.

“I think she gets more annoying dude.” The voice behind you said.

“Nobody asked you.” You began walking to where Karasuno’s captain was.

“No man, she gets cuter, just look at those shorts.” Bokuto pointed as his eyes roamed your back.

Kuroo tried to ignore his jealousy over Bokuto’s comment and how you were cutely smiling and talking to Sawamura.

 

After the meeting you started training, all the teams were doing their bests, the familiar noises filling the gyms. It was tiring, but everyone was looking forward to the week ahead. The boys finished their games first so they could watch the girls who were still playing.

Nekoma and Fukurodani were still on the court when they entered, your team was losing, and you all seemed tired.

“Man this is hard, I sort of want to cheer for both teams because of [surname].” Bokuto said crossing his big arms in front of him.

“Shut up.” Kuroo added, his eyes following each of your movements.

He noticed how some guys were commenting and pointing you. Who could blame them? You were a sight, an amazing ace and you looked so fucking sexy in that training uniform. Your thick thighs stretched the shorts amazingly, and every time you lifted your arms some of the skin of your stomach would show. Your flushed face and the pants coming out of your mouth brought a lot of inappropriate ideas to the teenage boys.

Then he heard a comment, ‘Nekomas #1 sure is pretty.’ And he wanted to find whoever said it and punched him in the face.

But again he got distracted by how angelic you looked jumping to spike the ball on the other side, giving your team the victory.

 

The following days were hell for him, he was pissed all the time, but you were to blame, all the guys kept on asking him about you. _Why did they think you two were friends? It was obvious you hated each other._

“So, what’s wrong with your Captain?” You asked Kenma during one of the lunch breaks.

His food almost untouched, eyes glued to the little screen. “A lot of things are wrong with him you need to be more specific.”

You laughed at his comment, “That’s very true, but he seems more sour than usual.” You took a bite of your food.

“And what’s wrong with you, worrying over him?” He kept on tapping his phone.

“I’m not, I just… well I don’t want him to have our school look bad that’s all.” You implied waving your hands in front of your face.

The golden eyes shifted from the screen to yours, “Well you know he is really stupid, but when you are around his stupidity seems to increase, maybe you are to blame here.”

“What?!?! Me?!?!?” You pointed yourself.

His eyes on the screen again, “Yes you, Kuroo says he doesn’t like you, but I don’t believe him, you should know, sometimes his mouth screams the opposite of what he really wants.”

“I think you need to eat. You're blurting out nonsense.” You took some of his food grabbed him by the cheeks, “open up,” and he did, his eyes never leaving his game, “okay now chew,” he obeyed, “Kenma you are so cute.” He gave you a little smile.

Two tables downs, facing you and the setter was a certain bedhead, his fists tightly closed, why were you feeding his best friend? And why was he annoyed over that?

 

Things got worse Friday afternoon, at one of the Captain’s meetings all you agreed that the teams who lost that day were cleaning the kitchen that night (the captains and vice-captains of the teams). Both Nekoma’s teams were now in their last game, and this was the last round so this game meant kitchen duty for the losing team, the boys going against Shinzen, your team against Ubugawa.

The other teams were gathered around the gym, and both games were going at the same time. The last set was intense, obviously nobody wanted to clean the kitchen after a week of camp.

Kuroo was about to hit a serve when he heard your name being shouted; he searched your team's side trying to find your figure, you were on the floor, gripping your ankle. He froze over your face; you were hurt. He wanted to move and go to you but his body was not responding.  Both games were stopped and your teammates surrounded you, then he saw Karasuno’s Captain running to where you were, he easily lifted you from the ground, one of your hands surrounding the broad neck the other holding your knee, and he carried you out of the gym to the infirmary.

He stood there the whole time watching as the other guy wrapped his arms around your legs and back.

“Kuroo.” His best friends voice bringing him back where the games had resumed, you had been replaced, and the team was playing again. But he couldn’t concentrate, even if he wanted to, you were the only thing in his mind.

Needless to say, both teams lost, Nekoma had kitchen duty.

“I want to go check on [name], go with me.” Kenma said as he drank from his bottle. He only nodded and followed his friend to the infirmary.

When they entered you were sitting on the edge of the bed, Sawamura was next to you.

“How are you?” Kenma asked.

“Fine, I just landed wrong and fell.”

“Well, now that your friends are here I’m heading out.” Sawamura said standing up.

You stopped him and grabbed his hand, making Kuroo’s blood boil intensively, “Thank you for helping me Sawamura.”

“Don’t mention it, rest so you can get better.” He smiled at you and then at Kuroo.

When he left you told the boys to head to the barbecue the coaches had planned. But before leaving Kuroo turned to you, “We lost, rest so you can get your ass to the kitchen later and help us.” He closed the door making it bang so loud you were sure it was broken now. _Sheesh was he that mad over kitchen duty?_ Kenma was only smirking at the sight of his best friend being overtaken by jealousy.


	2. Tangled Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating one day late, my laptop was being stupid... anyways, hope you like the ending of your training camp.
> 
> About Kuroo Tetsurou all I can say is that he only brings dirty ideas to my mind! He is just too fucking HOT!

 

 

 

You and Asato walked to the kitchen to fulfill your promise and punishment over losing your last game. Kuroo and Kai were at the entrance waiting for the two of you.

“Well, I guess thanks to you we got so distracted we lost.” The bed-headed boy complained.

“Oh yeah since you immediately ran to my rescue.”

“No need when you have so many fanboys ready to help and carry you.” His hand was leaning against his hip.

“Can we not do this right now? we need to focus and hurry up; I’m tired.” Kai said rubbing his temples.

“I agree with Kai, can you guys get over yourselves? and like fight or bang, or whatever you two do when we are done.” Asato opened the door.

“What? Me and this guy? Please!” You pointed at Kuroo.

“I’m not that desperate.”

“Bastard.” You screamed at him. And as other countless times, it started, again. The kitchen was filled with curse words, hands flying over each other faces. Kai and Asato were just sharing an annoyed look.

Kai threw a rag that landed on Kuroo’s face making you laugh, but then Asato wrapped your hand around a broom’s handle.

“I cannot do this today, please use this time to get all that energy out, make up, make out, but we can’t take it anymore you guys, neither of your teams can.” Asato said walking out of the room.

“We wanted to help you, but you two get on my nerves, can the both of you admit how you feel and end this, if not at least do a good job cleaning the kitchen.” Kai added following Asato outside.

“Do you think that’s going to work?” Asato asked him as they walked back to the sleeping area.

“I hope so.”

 

And now you were stuck, cleaning the Kitchen with the most annoying person in the world.

And now he was trapped, with the most annoying and beautiful girl in the world.

“Aren't you going to help me?” you asked sweeping food on the floor.

"As you can see, I'm busy.” He was wiping the tables, thus throwing more stuff on the floor.

“Stupid you are making it worse!”

“Well, why don’t you wait for me to finish wiping and then you can sweep?”

“Because you are taking fucking forever.”

He was growling something, but you couldn't make what it was.

You continued silently sweeping now, thought you would never finish if all the energy went to the fighting.

He was watching you as he wiped the tables. Of course, your ass was where his eyes went, and to his luck you bent to pick something, so the beautiful view made his heart race faster. _Shit._ He remembered the way Karasuno’s captain touched you, and how the other guys would stare at you. He started to get pissed.

“The hell you looking at?” you asked him

“The way you are stupidly trying to clean the floor.” He responded, hoping you didn’t notice how he was looking at you.

“We are never going to finish if you keep that pace.” You said coming to yank the rag he was using.

“Ah really? Than why don’t you go ask Karasuno’s captain to come and help you.” And his comment pissed you off.

“Maybe I will, spending the night here with him is 100 times better than with you.” 

So you did like Sawamura, no wonder you seemed so pleased to be around him, he wanted to beat Karasuno more than ever now. “Then go on, I'm sure he will accept considering how fond of you he acts.” He was shouting now throwing his hands at the door

You felt your face burn with rage. “Well what the fuck am I waiting for?” And you started walking towards the door.

And as stupid as it was Kenma’s words came to you making you stop your step. _“Kuroo is so stupid, but it seems that his stupidity increases when you are around, you should sometimes know his mouth screams the opposite of what he really wants”._ Stupid Kuroo.

And then you blurted but soon regreted, “I wont go if you ask me to”

“What!?” he shouted

“I wont go if you ask me to.” you said louder this time, but never turned to face him.

“Why would I ask that? Go on, go get your perfect captain!”

“Stupid Kuroo.” You continued marching to the door.

 

Your hand slid over the doorknob but before you could turn it there was a loud sound just above your ear you never saw the big hand flying over your shoulder. Now his arm was next to your head. And you wanted to move and complain but the heat scaping his body was transferring to yours in a predatory way, almost making you afraid. Shivers ran from your head to your toes when you felt his breath tinglying the back of your ear.

“Don’t go” his tone was something new, almost begging,  and you gave thanks to the higher power for not letting your knees give up. There was a sudden pain between your thights. And you try to deny the idea of being turned on by this jerk. But you knew too well; you liked him so much. He made you feel so weak, and that's something you never wanted the scheming captain to see in you.

You stayed there, one hand on the side of your body, the other on the doorknob wich you weren't even trying to turn. His hand remained holding the door closed and the other moved around your waist resting above your belly button. His body now close to your back was hot. His cheeckbone brushed the side of your head, and then you felt his lips touching the back of your ear. Sending an electric shock all over your body.

The hand on your waist pulled you back, and you could feel his crotch rubbing on your butt. It was hard, making the familiar pain intensify. His tongue was now working on your ear, his hand pressing you back more and more, and his hips grinding deeper into you.

You tried to not pant as much as you were, the hand at the door was now your support and the other went to the side of his face, pressing your fingers againts his jaw then his hear, running behind the soft locks of messy hair. While his tongue continued to invade your ear it in a wet way.

You were pressing yourself into him now, so his hand grabbed the hem of your shirt pushing it up pass your breast then he started to grope them over the bra pinching were he felt your hard buds. Your breath was now rushed, needy.

He though he was going to lose his mind, he was touching you, grinding his body against yours in the lewdest way possible, and he was liking it too much, his cock was painfully hard over the way your butt kept on rubbing it, and how your body kept on reacting under his hands.

The warmth breath brushed your ear once more, “I want you so bad, it's no even funny,” you pushed your head back as he started to kiss the side of your neck, “in fact it's pretty annoying how much I want to fuck you.” He bit your skin and then licked it, his tongue burned your skin.

 _Fuck winning._ Reasoning was long gone by how your body was feeling too good over his touch. You locked the door and fastly turned startling him, you janked his shirt brigning him down to meet his lips. And as soon your mouths collided you knew how much you really have wanted to do this. His lips were amazing, fitting yours perfectly moving against each other as if you had done this a thousand times. They were better for this than for bickering and cursing at you.

The kiss broke apart when he cupped your tights and you wrapped your legs around his waist; he leaned you against the door, you hooked your hands on his neck. He stared at you for a minute, the burning gaze you had only seen in the middle of your fights, and something different, his eyes were allowing you to know how much he wanted you. You pressed your lips once more on his.

His tongue entered your mouth without problem, rubbing yours, trying to take over, to have control, and for the first time you gave in, you let him, because fuck it felt so good.

He ended the kiss again and carried you like that walked to the counter; he sat you there, it was the perfect height for his crotch to rub against between your thighs, pressing his hard bulge as his lips found yours again, tongue exploring your mouth.

One hand taking hold of your inner hip, other one groping your breasts, increasing your moans inside his mouth.

He took his shirt off, your mouth agape over his perfectly marked muscles, your eyes roamed from his collarbone to his arms, then chest, fingers twitching to touch him. His fucking smirk was growing.

So you had to erase it somehow, you took your shirt off too, and loved the way he hissed when your bra was next, his hands flew to your breasts, he lightly pinched your nipples making you whimper.

His hands came to the hem of your shorts and with a rapid movement yanked them off taking your underwear too, you spread your legs, and he was scared his heart was going to stop looking at you. You were wet and not even trying to hide it, you needed him as much as he needed you.

He wanted to take his time, to work you open with his fingers, to rub all your folds and have you come undone around his long digits, but his cock was painfully begging for your warmth and tightness.

He lowered his shorts and stroke his cock a couple of times trying to relieve the painful erection.

“Tetsurou.” You purred as you felt his thick tip rubbing against your entrance, and he had to use all his will not to come right there with how you felt and the way you called his name.

A groan escaped his mouth as he slowly entered you, a pained moan built in your throat. He was big and you were too tight, he tested your body pulling out a little and then entering again,  he repeated the movement giving your body time to adjust to his size.

“You are so tight.” His voice was coarse. It vibrated against your skin like sand paper, and it felt so good you clenched his cock even more.

You felt your body burning, the pleasant feeling now growing was slowly invading all your nerves. “Fuck me.” your hands traveled to the back of his neck, and you closed your fists around the messy head.

And your words were music to his ears, now he could move faster. He kept on increasing his pace until it was almost painful the way your skin met his. One of his hand holding on to the edge of the counter, the other one on your thigh and traveling to your clit now and then, his fingers rubbing you, the same that had pointed at you at every fight were now causing your body to melt, giving you pleasure like you had never imagined you could receive.

You were rapidly pushing him to the edge, your flushed face, the way gasps escaped your parted lips, your body bouncing against his, and the place where you both connected was alluring, the way you stretched around him was for sure his favorite sight.

He liked you, right now he could admit it, even if it was the moment, he wanted to tell you, when this was over he was going to, because he couldn’t take the idea of other guy having you like this, he wanted to be the only one. And now he really wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t walk, so every boy at camp knew you were his.

He kept on thrusting faster and faster, rubbing, stretching you, hitting spots you never knew were there. You wanted more of him.

“More, fuck me more.” And he did until his pace was stupidly out of control. Your muscles tighten around him, your body clenching his cock.

“Fuck you feel so good.” He was almost drooling, lost on how his body was feeling, the pleasure stretching from his cock all the way to his limbs. His mouth found yours, tongue harshly rubbing against yours, he slid his lips to your jaw and then neck, he lightly bit your skin moving to the top of your shoulder, his tongue burning again over the sensitive skin.

And you reached it, “Tetsurou”, his name followed by rapid and short moans aligned with your fast breathing.

Your warm juices wetting him, your body violently shaking, your insides tightly wrapping around him and the way you said his name were enough to throw him over the edge, a couple of trusts had him filling you with his release a low groan escaped his mouth.

He stayed like that for a minute, recovering his breath. And then bodies shivering as he slowly pulled out.

“I like you.” He said, and the blush over his cheeks was the cutest thing you had ever seen.

Your own smirk creeping your face, “You could do that with someone you don’t like?” You sarcastically asked.

His eyebrows narrowed by the way you were making fun of him.

Your hand still on the back of his neck helped you pull him so you could kiss him, “I like you too, a lot, for a long time now.” His blush grew, “I want to replace all the fighting with this, I like you Tetsurou.”

He cupped your cheeks, “Me too [name]. I want you to be my girlfriend, so Karasuno’s Captain and everyone else knows you are mine.”

“I can't believe you were jealous of him, but I’m glad it lead to this.” You kissed again, for a long time, not bothering on getting dressed just enjoying the way your skins touched and rubbed against each other, hands roaming over the sweaty bodies.

He wet one of the clean rags to clean you now dripping cum on the side of your tight, he regretfully cleaned your juices from him.

“I guess we have to really clean all of this.” He said handing you your shirt.

“Yeah, but if you hurry up I can show you what my mouth does better than bickering.” And you licked your lips looking at his crotch. He felt his cock twitch by the proposal.

The kitchen was clean in record time, he rested against the locked door where you kept your promise, one of his hands almost dug holes on it, the other ran through your hair, mouth parted as gasps escaped, your lips showing him how his cock in your mouth was heaven on earth. When he came he couldn’t believe the way you swallowed all of him. You were fucking finally his.

The next day going back home you let your teams know you were now dating, and both of you felt offenden when everybody gave thanks to the heavens for the much needed peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully I can have a long chapter story for the sexy scheming captain soon, cause c'mon, who gets enough of that messy bedhead?
> 
> See ya later!


End file.
